Episode 18
"The Two Shadows of Rebellion" (反逆の２つの影 Hangyaku no Futatsu no Kage), known as "Trapped in a Card" in the Dub version, is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While Yūya fights on to become qualified to enter the Junior Youth Championship, at the Leo Duel School, Reiji is researching on "Pendulum Summons". Yet, an attack on an LDS member happens again for the third time. Shingo's father, a powerful man in the city and frustrated by the attack on his son, hunts down Yūya. At the same time, a series of suspicious incidents happen around him. And before Yūya, a new "black shadow" appears. Summary Nakajima informs Reiji Akaba that Yūya Sakaki won his first match. Despite Reiji making the effort to request that Yūya's entrance into the Junior Maiami Championship be approved, Yūya turned it down. Amused, Reiji admits that he did something unnecessary, and muses that the fact that Yūya has chosen to carve out his own destiny is to be expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning. He asks if Yūya used Pendulum Summoning this time, and Nakajima confirms that a Summoning reaction was detected by the Control Room. and Nakajima.]] Reiji asks if there was any change to it, and Nakajima, surprised by the statement, states that there wasn't. Musing that Yūya "has yet to..." Reiji gets up from his desk and looks out of the window. Nakajima speaks up, there's something that's been bothering him. Recently, they've been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Maiami City. Though he initially assumed that it was the students, both Reiji and Nakajima agree that it can't be compared to that of the students. Reiji orders the Summoning monitored, and thinks that first it was Xyz Summoning, and now it's Fusion Summoning. forgets to put her monster in the Extra Deck.]] At the harbor, Yuzu and Sora are Dueling; Sora controlling "Furnimal Bear" while Yuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". She activates "Fusion" from her hand, fusing "Aria" and "Sonata," and she chants, "Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!" But instead of a monster, an error message pops up on her Duel Disk, and Yuzu panics, frantically asking why it didn't Summon her Fusion Monster. Sora asks if she remembered to put the monster into her Extra Deck, and Yuzu reacts in confusion. Sora patiently explains that he's told her a dozen times that Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck, not the Main Deck. Shamefully admitting that that's right, Yuzu removes her Deck from her Duel Disk and sees "Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra". secretly listens to Yuzu and Sora's conversation.]] Behind a nearby warehouse, the masked Duelist is eavesdropping. Later, Sora points out that Yuzu had front-row seats for two of his Duels, and she should have been able to figure Fusion Summoning out form that. He could have beaten the Duelists without Fusion Summoning, but did so anyway so that Yuzu could learn. Yuzu apologizes, and Sora jumps down from the container he was sitting on, commenting that he bets that she was thinking about him again, wasn't she? Yuzu blushes and looks away, and Sora proclaims that he knew it; that's why Yuzu's been Dueling so absent-mindedly. He asks who the Duelist is, but Yuzu doesn't know, so instead Sora asks to confirm that it was the second time that they'd met. finds the masked Duelist interesting.]] Yuzu admits that the first time had been here as well, when he'd stepped in to save her from Shingo, telling her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Sora asks if that's how the masked Duelist stole Yuzu's heart, prompting an embarrassed response from Yuzu. Fortunately for her, Sora doesn't press the issue further, admitting that he's excited himself, as the Duelist seems like a pretty interesting guy. If Masumi hadn't butted in, he might have been able to Duel the masked Duelist. Taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar, he comments that that was really disappointing. Yuzu protests that Sora can't Duel him, as he's dangerous. She remembers the Summoning of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and wonders why the Duelist was able to create actual shockwaves outside of an Action Field, and why he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt anymore. appears.]] The masked Duelist remembers standing in a destroyed cityscape, claiming that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He hears something up to his right above him looking up to see a white-suited Duelist sitting astride a D-Wheel. The D-Wheel projects its screen and Card Zones, and the Dark Duelist activates his own Duel Disk. The White Rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist. An explosion of dust rises up, the Dark Duelist emerging and Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Swerving away from the Dark Duelist, the White Rider Summons his own monster, a glowing white dragon, and both Dragons charge and clash. The Duelist in the blue coat who had been surveying the Leo Corporation runs up with four of his fellows, and the White Rider grits his teeth in annoyance before fleeing. The second Duelist asks the Dark Duelist where Ruri is, but the Dark Duelist just shakes his head. The second Duelist curses. Back in the present, the masked Duelist muses "Ruri." Then he hears a cry from Yuzu, whose bracelet has activated again. The pink light fades, and Yuzu and Sora hear Yūya's voice, commenting that he knew they'd be there. looks at Shun Dueling against Tio.]] As he asks Yuzu why she can't practice at the You Show Duel School, since it's getting annoying being sent by her father to find her, he passes the alleyway where the masked Duelist was hiding. In another part of the city, the masked Duelist opens his eyes and he wonders if he got warped again as he looks around at the skyscrapers. Hearing an explosion, he runs around a corner to see Tio Dueling the masked Duelist's comrade. Tio gasps that the other Duelist is strong, as he faces off against the Duelist's monster. The masked Duelist gasps his comrade's name: Shun. At Yūya's home that night, Yōko has just been told by Yūya about Yuzu's bracelet, as their six pets eat around them. flattered by Sora.]] Yūya explains that whenever it shines, he always shows up, though he doesn't believe it to be true. Sora claims that the bracelet is like a radar to find Yūya, and Yūya irritably tells him not to talk about people like they're lost pets, then asks why Sora is eating here. Sora replies that it's because Yūya's older sister's - his mother's, he means - cooking is so good. Flattered, Yōko reassures Sora that she's doesn't mind, and besides, it's more fun if they eat dinner together. thanking Yōko for the food.]] Recognizing the food, Yūya asks if the dishes are all his, and Yōko confirms that they are Michio Mokota's recommended brain food, as she's heard that Yūya's next Duel will test his wits. Sora gives thanks for the food, and immediately dumps chocolate syrup on his sardines, much to Yūya's disgust. Yōko points out that sardines are full of Omega-3's that are good at increasing concentration and memory. And since Flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, why not? eats dinner in Yūya's house.]] Yūya muses that he guesses it's alright if the one who's eating it enjoys it, and asks Sora if he's heard who his next opponent is. Sora has no idea, and isn't interested, claiming that there's no way he'd ever lose to anyone. Yūya warns him not to let his carefree mindset trip him up later. Sora replies that he should say the same to Yūya; if he isn't careful, someone is going to take Yuzu away from him. Yūya is thoroughly confused, pointing out that it's not like Yuzu is his girlfriend or anything. asks Shūzō about her bracelet.]] In her own house, Yuzu yells at her father to stop joking around with her. Shūzō protests that he keeps telling Yuzu that she's had that bracelet since she was born. Yuzu furiously asks in what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck on their wrist, and Shūzō tries to calm her, but Yuzu's had enough, locking herself in her room. Shūzō points out that he also heard that she was getting lessons in Fusion Summoning from Sora, and if she's doing special training for the Junior Maiami Championship, why can't she do it at their place; is his hot-blooded teaching not enough for her? But Yuzu doesn't answer, seeing the masked Duelist in her mind again, and she asks why she keeps seeing his face. She flops down on her bed, stating that even though she needs to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger, if she's like this, no matter how hard she tries, she'll be a liability for You Show Duel School. Taking her bracelet off and raising it into the air, she then clutches it in her hands and bends over, wondering miserably what's wrong with her. In Reiji's office the next day, he reacts in surprise to two cards on his desk, explained by his mother to have been sent anonymously to them that morning. and Marco sealed into cards.]] The cards bear the images of Marco and Tio. Himika asks what the perpetrator is doing, sending them card of two of LDS's ace Duelists. Reiji explains that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up the previous day, and shortly after, they received a report that Tio had disappeared as well. To think that they would be sealed inside of a card... Himika is shocked, and Reiji admits that it's the first time that he's witnessed this in reality. But this means that Marco and Tio are alive. Himika asks whether they can be saved, but Reiji admits that they can't with their current power. He notes that this raises another question. There have been three incidents so far; the first involving Shingo, but he was not sealed inside a card. But both the second and the third, Marco and Tio, were sealed. This suggests that there are two perpetrators. Himika is shocked at the prospect. .]] Nakajima's voice is heard, begging the congressman to wait. The doors crash open, as Mr. Sawatari asks Reiji what he's doing loafing around. Nakajima begs him to wait outside, but Mr. Sawatari tells him to can it; he's got business with the Director. Nakajima protests that Mr. Sawatari doesn't even have an appointment, and Mr. Sawatari asks if there's a problem with the future city president coming to see the director of the election committee. Reiji tells Nakajima to let Mr. Sawatari stay. Mr. Sawatari comments that he heard they had another incident. is confronted by Mr. Sawatari.]] Himika tries to play dumb, but Mr. Sawatari isn't fooled, warning them not to underestimate the information network of the future mayor; he's heard that first a teacher, then the ace of the top team got taken out. Himika is a little flustered, but Reiji admits that it's true. Mr. Sawatari angrily asks why they're sitting there folding their arms. Reiji reassures him that they're currently investigating the perpetrator. Mr. Sawatari protests that his son already testified that Yūya Sakaki attacked him, slamming down a photo of Yūya on the desk. asking Himika and Reiji why are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident?]] Reiji asks if Shingo is still saying that, and Mr. Sawatari admits that he hasn't seen Shingo since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing. He points out that Himika had even agreed to handle things and leave everything to her, so why are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident? He can't keep quiet about this; he's got to get the cops moving by his own hands to protect the order in Maiami City and catch Yūya Sakaki. Reiji asks him to please hold on a second, but Mr. Sawatari isn't waiting. orders Nakajima to raise the level of alert in the inner city.]] Slamming his hands on his desk, Reiji gets to his feet, intimidating Mr. Sawatari. Reiji warns Mr. Sawatari that he said that it was under investigation; they aren't just twiddling their thumbs here, and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LDS to find the perpetrator. Mr. Sawatari protests that he told them that the perpetrator is Yūya Sakaki, but Reiji defensively replies that Yūya is no criminal. They will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, he'd like Mr. Sawatari to watch quietly. Huffing, Mr. Sawatari snatches up Yūya's picture, claiming that he won't accept failure from them and storming off. Reiji orders Nakajima to raise the level of alert in the inner city. The cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. He orders Nakajima to have the cards analysed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Maiami City. screaming at three LDS top-team members.]] In the streets below, Yūya is yawning, having watched quiz shows all night. He's supposed to be training his mind for a battle of wits, but can't think now because he's so sleepy. He overhears Mr. Sawatari screaming at three LDS top-team members, asking if they're deaf. He's an active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence. A woman asks her friend who he is, and her friend replies that he's that Sawatari guy from the city council. The first woman expresses her disgust that Mr. Sawatari is carrying on like that even though he isn't the mayor. Mr. Sawatari tells the LDS students that that means they have to follow his orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but him, the mayor. is chased by LDS top-team members and Mr. Sawatari.]] Yūya ask if that's Shingo's father, but then he remembers the time; if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late for his meeting with Nico. He runs off, and Mr. Sawatari sees him in the reflection of a shop window. He pushes the LDS students forward, yelling that Yūya is the perpetrator they've been looking for, yelling them to hurry up and catch him when they hesitate. They run after Yūya, Mr. Sawatari screaming for Yūya to stop. Yūya quickly realizes he's being chased, and when accused by Mr. Sawatari of hurting Shingo, protests that he didn't do it. encounters Shun.]] He runs around a corner and into an alleyway, running towards Shun, who has his Duel Disk activated and a Winged-Beast-Type monster above him. As soon as he sees the LDS badges on their collars, Shun declares himself their opponents. Yūya passes Shun in shock, and stops behind him, asking what's going on. The LDS top team realize that Shun may be the person who attacked Tio and Marco, but Mr. Sawatari doesn't get it, asking what Shun's deal is. Shun warns them that he will start if they do not, and the LDS top team try to contact HQ. Mr. Sawatari yells at them to get Yūya. Shun Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand, and a copy of the monster on the field appears. When it's successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon another from his hand, and he does so. Yūya realizes something as Shun overlays all three "Vanishing Lanius", and as the Xyz Materials spiral into the Overlay Network, the top-team declare that there's no doubt; Shun is the one who attacked Tio and Marco. Shun declares an Xyz Summon, which is picked up in the Leo Corporation Control Room. A female technician claims that the energy readings are at maximum, then even greater than that, matching the previous reports. A gust of wind blasts Mr. Sawatari off his feet as the same monster that Shun used against Tio appears. is scared to see the LDS top team members sealed into cards.]] Mr. Sawatari grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yūya is blasted into a wall, and falls unconscious in some rubbish bags. The claws of Shun's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Mr. Sawatari is blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Mr. Sawatari screams in terror, fleeing and scrambling away. The cards are blown away by the wind. is scared by Nico.]] Yūya wakes to see Nico snapping his fingers at him, and bolts to his feet in terror. Nico asks Yūya what is wrong, and Yūya screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Confused, Nico asks Yūya if there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning. Yūya protests that a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away. Nico asks where those people are, and Yūya tries to point out the people that chased him, only to realize that they're gone. Nico asks Yūya what a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city. Is Yūya sure that he didn't just dream it? He asks if Yūya's sure that he didn't just dream it, as Nico found Yūya sound asleep in the road. Yūya apologizes, as he stayed up late, and Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent, commenting that Yūya can't keep doing this if he's aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, you know. As he leads Yūya away, the gouges left by Shun's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass. Featured Duel Yuzu Hīragi vs. Sora Shiun'in Duel already in progress. Sora controls "Furnimal Bear", while Yuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". Yuzu's turn Yuzu activates "Fusion", attempting to fuse "Aria" and "Sonata" into "Meisterin Schubert the Melodious Maestra"; however, Yuzu put "Meisterin Schubert" in her Main Deck instead of her Extra Deck, so it fails. The Duel is then called off. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuzu Hīragi Sora Shiun'in Shun Kurosaki Flashbacks Duel school advertisement Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1